


maybe in the fields..

by timeousnoone



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is so short I'm sorry, and really ooc, gays lol ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeousnoone/pseuds/timeousnoone
Summary: Makoto had fallen for Mao two years ago, this field trip finally puts an end to his misery..
Relationships: Isara Mao/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	maybe in the fields..

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is like reall ooc and rushed but i really like maomako so please enjoy if you can ^^"

It'd been a while since their graduation, but Subaru had decided to bring all of trickstar along on a field trip, which the rest didn't complain about. They stayed at an inn in the middle of one of many big fields. It had a calming atmosphere and aesthetic, so it was going to be a relaxing trip, right? .. Well maybe not for Makoto. 

It all started when Subaru set him up in the same room with Mao. Subaru clearly knew what he was doing, setting them up together. He and a few others knew about his two-year long crush on Mao, it was.. painfully obvious. But no one commented about it, at least not when Mao's around.

* * *

All four of them walked around in a nearby town from the inn, Mao and Hokuto were inside a local store while Subaru and Makoto waited outside. 

"So Uuki.. ~" Subaru moved slightly closer to the taller male, "When are you gonna confess?" 

Makoto, obviously now riled up, turned slightly red. "I-I don't really know.. Hopefully never..!" Subaru only sighed. "You gotta stop running away from your feelings, Uuki! It's not like Sari's going to magically fall in love with you if you don't open up to him-!" 

Makoto could only look down nervously. His friend did raise a fair point but.. Mao obviously didn't like him the way he did. He just.. isn't good at accepting that. 

Before the blonde could respond, Mao and Hokuto exited the shop, waving at him and Subaru. He simply waved back, heading towards another shop nearby afterwards. 

_.. Maybe he should let out his feelings. Maybe._

* * *

It was nearing sunset. Hokuto and Subaru went inside while Mao and Makoto laid down on the grass, looking at the sky. They occasionally chatted about whatever came to their mind, obviously enjoying listening to each other, though the thought of confessing was floating around the back of Makoto's mind. His heart beated unnaturally fast, thinking of when was the right to confess and if Mao would feel the same way and such, it was.. slightly worrisome. 

"Isn't the sunset pretty?" the redhead suddenly spoke. "Yeah.." Makoto replied. _Though a certain someone was a lot prettier to look at right now.._

It wasn't long before Makoto decided to rest his eyes for a little. It was quiet and relaxing, so he could easily drift off.. Maybe some rest would be.. nice… 

.. It wasn't long before the blonde could suddenly feel a presence getting closer to his face, so naturally, he opened an eye to take a peek only to see… Mao?

It seemed that the other male noticed that he was awake, so he backed away, noticeably flushed. "H-hi Makoto! Did ya rest well?" he let out, somewhat nervous, to which Makoto raised a brow at for a bit.

"Mhm! Were you trying to wake me up back there..?" It was a bit too close for comfort, but it could just be a misunderstanding on Makoto's part. The redhead simply, brightly smiling at Makoto. Though something felt a little.. off.

"Uh.. hey Makoto?" the other male perked up at the mention of his name. "Can I do a quick thing?" 

Makoto was confused but.. "Sure! You can go ahe-- Mmph-!?" before he could finish his sentence, Mao pulled him into a kiss, letting go shortly afterwards.

Mao looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time and I understand if you don't feel the same way I was just--" 

"Please kiss me again, Isara-kun." 

Mao simply looked back at Makoto, wide-eyed. He then chuckled, "Alright, but you can drop the formalities while we're alone.." 

He then pulled Makoto in for another kiss. It didn't last long before-- 

"I told you, Hokke-!"

"You didn't--" 

"Oh I certainly did! Look at the love birds~" 

They quickly pulled away, looking over at the two new visitors. _Well, so much for telling them the good news…_


End file.
